


Protectiveness

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Episode Tags [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x14, Episode 2x14, Episode Tag, Team as Family, a small amount of emotional comfort, but i truly believe that matty loves the team, extra scene, i don't doubt that for a second, idk what is going on btwn matty and macs father, mardi gras beads & chair, matty comforts mac in her own unique way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: This is an extra scene for episode 2x14 featuring Mac and Matty.This is just a short little drabble because I feel sad about Mac's hands and don't think that he really got the appreciation he deserved for that crazy stunt. So here is Matty appreciating his sacrifice.





	Protectiveness

Matty followed Mac as he walked away from the ambulance. She watched as he sat down heavily on the crematorium steps. The young agent looked at his bandaged hands and sighed. There was pain etched on his tired face and she knew it wasn’t all physical. Mac relied on his hands for everything and Matty knew that he was in for some very frustrating weeks of recovery.

Matty felt a wave of protectiveness wash over her as she went over and stood in front of MacGyver. Matty had been the head of countless teams over her years as a secret agent and wouldn’t hesitate to die for any of the members of those teams, but something about this team was different. They called themselves family and joked that Matty was the mother and maybe that had gotten into her head. Something about this dysfunctional mess of a team made her feel like a mother hen. When something went wrong on a mission, she got upset half because it was her job and half because she was worried about her agents.

Of course, she could never tell the team how emotionally compromised she had become, so she hid her worry behind taunts and orders.

“Matty,” Mac finally looked up from his bandages and noticed her presence. With him sitting on the steps, they were at eye level and Matty could see the hint of wariness in MacGyver’s blue eyes.

Ever since Matty had denied knowing his father, something had been different between them. It didn’t show in their work of course since Mac was a pro at compartmentalizing. At work, he was the exact same agent that she had begun to depend on. It was outside of work that she noticed a difference. Since their team was a family, they hung out regularly. Mac was never anything but pleasant to her during these occasions, but she noticed that he avoided direct conversation with her if he could. He had closed himself off emotionally to her and she had a hard time reading what he was feeling.

She hated it. She knew that when the time was right, all would be revealed to Mac. Matty just hoped that he was able to forgive her when that time came.

“Mac,” Matty pulled herself out of her thoughts, noting the growing suspicion in Mac’s eyes. “If you ever do something like that again, I am going to kill you.”

“Do what?” Mac said, obviously trying to figure out which of the dangerous stunts he had pulled she was talking about.

“Pretty much everything you just did. Driving a car directly into a building, almost getting shot, pulling a burning box out with your bare hands, do I need to go on?” Matty’s voice raised in volume, her concern for Mac driving her anger.

“Matty, I didn’t have a choice, I did what I had to do to save Jack,” Mac sat up straighter, looking at her in defiance.

“I know,” Matty deflated slightly and moved to sit on the step next to Mac. He turned to look at her, a surprised expression on his face.

“He was literally burning in front of me, Matty. I tried to come up with something else, but it all would’ve taken too long,” Mac continued to defend himself even though she had just agreed with him.

“I know Mac,” Matty put a hand on his arm to stop his next words. “I trust you Mac, so if you say there was nothing else you could’ve done, then I believe you. I just wish you didn’t need to put yourself in so much danger.”

“That’s the job,” Mac responded with a sigh. His posture had relaxed slightly now that he knew he wasn’t in trouble. There was so much that Matty wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him that she hated how this job constantly put him and the rest of the team in danger. She wanted to tell him she could still hear the sounds of him crashing the car and yelling in pain when he burned his hands. She wanted to tell him that she admired his unwavering loyalty and bravery and was proud of how he hadn’t hesitated to risk himself to save Jack.

But, none of those things was something that a boss said to their employees. So instead she simply said,

“You did good today MacGyver.” It was one of her highest praises and Mac's eyes softened at her compliment.

“Thanks,” Mac said, giving her his signature crooked smile. The words were simple, but she knew they meant a lot to him.

“Just please be careful with these in the future,” Matty added, putting her hand lightly over Mac’s bandaged one. “These hands are very valuable.”

“You’ve got it, boss,” Mac said, putting as much mock seriousness into his voice as possible which caused Matty to smile. Lord help her, she loved this kid, and the rest of his crazy team.


End file.
